Willa and Philbys Night
by Britishgurl13
Summary: A night neither of them will forget. All Willa's dreams come true will Philby on this night.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Willa's P.O.V**

How could you put it. He kissed me. And me being Willa, I didn't kiss him back. I was too shocked to stunned, I'm so dumb. Now he won't ever talk to me again. Well better text him.

**_Philby:_**

_hey sorry about last night. U can come over if u want. I'm not doing anything. But yeah so just text me back._

There I did it. What if he hates me. Why didn't I just kiss him. I hope he comes over.

* * *

**Philby's P.O.V**

**Willa:**

_hey sorry about last night. U can come over if u want. I'm not doing anything. But yeah just text me back._

I didnt know what to think. I miss Willa. I shouldnt of kissed her. i ruined everything. Im gonna try again when I come over. Maybe. This time she will be ready.

Better text her back

_**Philby:**_

_Yeah I can come over. Be there in a bit!_

There i did it. Willa will soon, be my girlfriend.

* * *

Buzz buzz

A text from Philby!

**_Philby:_**

_Yeah I can come over. Be there in a bit!_

So he doesnt hate me. Thats good. If he kisses me tonight i will be ready.

DING DONG

He's here.

I went downmhe the stairs. Opened the door. And there was Philby. Man did he look HOT!

He stepped inside. And right away he kissed me...


	2. Half of the night

Chapter 2 of Willa and Philby's night.

**I'm back! Sorry it's been months, since I have wrote another chapter. I've been busy and what not.**

**So hope you like this chapter!:) **

**I've updated The Strange Man! **

**Last line of the first chapter**

"**He stepped in and right away he kissed me."**

**Willa's P.O.V**

He kissed me right? I'm not hallucinating? I am not dreaming. So he really did kiss me. It rushed over me and made me shiver a little. I looked as if I had just been slapped, and Philby looked at me weird.

"Sorry," I began. He didn't even let me finish before he kissed me again. "Wow," I said, "Miss me much?" That won a smile from him.

"Willa I'm sorry about, the other night, I wasn't thinking, so when you texted me I knew you were ok with it and all." Philby said.

"You thought I'd be mad?"

"Well maybe a little…"

"You kissed me and when your crush kisses you it, well it, is pretty cool, your anything but mad. When I walked away and didn't kiss you back, its because I was like freaking out. I mean I went into shock, weird right?"

"You have a crush on me?"

"Well maybe a little won." I said smiling at him.

"No worries, I sorta, kinda, like you too." He said putting his arm around my shoulders. We walked up stairs, and went into my room.

"So, do you wanna do something fun tonight?" I asked him.

"Like what?"

"Well since its New Years and all, I was thinking maybe you wanna go to the parks and celebrate."

"That sounds like fun and all, but we can't go into the parks without permission."

"Not on holidays."

"How do you know?"

"I went to the Magic Kingdom on Christmas with my family, and plus I asked Wayne and they said its ok."

"Then it's settled me, you, and Disney World tonight."

I laughed. "How 'bout we spend the whole day today together, then tonight we invite, Finn and Amanda, and Charlene and Maybeck, and if Jess wants she can come too."

"Sounds like a plan.

Me and Philby went to the Magic Kingdom and rode all of our favorite rides. Ate some lunch went on more rides and the day went on.

That night, me, Philby and all the other Keepers, were walking around the Magic Kingdom, but still keeping all eyes out for OT. We couldn't wait for the firework show, one of the biggest firework shows at Disney World. Only an hour and a half till midnight. I was SO excited, spending New Years with my boyfriend, and my best friends in the Magic Kingdom, nothing could get better than that.

We all laughed talked, and just had a really great time! Me and Philby held hands almost the whole time, which was pretty great.

There was only a half an hour till midnight, we wanted to get the best view we could so we went to Main Street, USA, and found a great spot and talked, laughed, and waited for the New Year!

10 minutes till midnight! I was so excited! I took Philby's hand, and he looked at me in a way that I just wanted to melt.

5 minutes till midnight! "In just a few minutes, it will be midnight, so please quickly find a spot to stand." An announcer said.

2 minutes left, the street was packed! There had to be over 2,000 people.

1 minute left, the lights went out and everyone counted down. 5…4…3…2…1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone said.

I looked at Philby and we kissed, I could see Finn and Amanda, and Charlene and Maybeck kissing too. There was a HUGE firework show after as well. It was so magical, the Magic of Disney World.

The parks closed after that, Mrs. Whitman, took everyone home. I sat next to Philby and when left I kissed him and got out of the car. But then I remembered, were we going to cross over tonight? So I texted Philby.

**r we going to cross over tonight?**

I waited a few minutes until I got a reply.

**do u wanna? **

Well I really want to keep spending time with everyone, so yeah, I thought, but we have to be careful, one thing the park just closed, and second, you never know what the OT are up too.

**ya make sure everyone crosses over, but be ware of OT and the clean up crew. **

I brushed my teeth, and said goodnight to my mom and dad, then IMed the Keepers.

**Me: wait to cross us over, workers are probably everywhere.**

**Philby: got it**

**Charlene: some night huh?**

**Finn: i know it was magical**

**Maybeck: so why are we crossing over exactly? **

**Me: to keep hanging out idk**

**Maybeck: gotcha **

**Charlene: what time did you us to go to bed?**

**Philby: well its 1:30 now so at 2. **

**Finn: where should we meet?**

**Philby: firehouse**

**Me: ALL EYES OUT FOR OT.**

**Charlene: thanks captain obvious. **

**Me: i was just saying. Those things are everywhere.**

**Finn: shes right, they've increased a lot lately.**

**Philby: u never know what green skin is planning**

**Me: exactly, so keep watch. No one likes to be in SBS. **

No one typed for a few minutes.

**Philby: everyone can go to sleep now I will cross you over. **

I hopped into bed, an closed my eyes, and slowly drifted of to sleep.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Again go check out The Strange Man.**

**Review and make me smile **

**Bye, Britishgurl13 **


End file.
